femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Ashley Brown (Until Dawn)
Ashley Brown (Galadriel Stineman) is a main protagonist from the 2015 video game Until Dawn. Depending on the player's choices, however, Ashley can become a villainess towards the game's ending. History & Events Ashley was friends and classmates with the rest of the game's protagonists, and was established as having a crush on Chris Hartley, with the crush being mutual on Chris' part. Prior to the game's events, Ashley was involved in the prank against the group's friend Hannah Washington, with the prank inadvertedly leading to the girls disappearing afterwards (later being revealed as having been chased through the woods by a wendigo until they fell from a cliff, killing Beth and leaving Hannah injured). In the present, Ashley (given the choices made by the player) can express regret for the prank. During the game, Ashley joined her friends for a weekend getaway at the ski lodge owned by the Washington family, during which time the group was seemingly terrorized by a psychotic killer. Ashley is kidnapped twice by the killer, with the second time having her and Chris being abducted and tied to chairs, with a pair of saws coming down from above them. As the saws approached, the killer gave Chris an ultimatum: either kill himself and save Ashley, or kill Ashley to save himself. If Chris chooses to kill himself, Ashley will ask him to instead let her sacrifice her life to save him, though will beg Chris not to kill her if he chooses to sacrifice her life instead. In the end, though, the "killer" was revealed to be Josh Washington, Hannah and Beth's brother who had faked his death earlier during Ashley's first abduction and had orchestrated the prank as revenge for his sisters' disappearances. During the game's third act, though, it was revealed that wendigo creatures were plaguing the mountain, with one of them being Hannah (who had been turned into a wendigo after being forced to eat Beth's body while trapped on the cliff). During the third act, Chris went out with an unnamed wendigo hunter to save Josh from the barn where he was tied up following his prank, with the hunter being killed and Chris being forced to flee to the lodge. As he ran up to the house, Ashley approached the door as Chris found it locked and began begging Ashley to let him in. Heel Turn If Chris had earlier chosen to try and kill Ashley to save himself, though, Ashley would turn heel and leave the door locked, watching as Chris was attacked and beheaded by Wendigo Hannah. When Mike Munroe (another protagonist) approached and expressed horror at Chris' death, Ashley will claim she was too late to save Chris before being taken down to the basement by Mike, unaware of Ashley's villainous actions. Ashley can also indirectly goad Mike into killing his ex-girlfriend Emily Davis if she had been scratched earlier by a wendigo, under the incorrect belief that the wound would result in Emily being turned into a wendigo (though she'll later appear remorseful upon learning the truth). If Ashley manages to survive until rescue arrives, Ashley will be questioned by the police during the end credits about Chris' death, with the villainess claiming she had been too scared by Wendigo Hannah to open the door. Gallery Ashley's smile while pranking Hannah.png|Ashley grinning and giggling a little bit about the prank that's about to be pulled on Hannah. Trivia * Galadriei Stineman also played murderess Brooke Guminski on Bones. Videos Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Ending-Dependent Category:Coward